Chemotherapy is the most effective treatment for AIDS-related NHL, although complete remissions occur in only 50%. No treatment has been defined for patients who relapse or fail to respond to initial treatent. Continuous infusion chemotherapy using ifosfamide and etoposide has shown anti-tumor activity in patients with relapsed or refractory AIDS-NHL, but of limited response duration. We wish to see if additional biologic therapy with either IL-2 or IL-12 given after remission to chemotherapy will be associated with prolongued responses compared to observation alone.